1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound site management, for use during and after an invasive medical procedure. More specifically, the present invention relates to wound site management techniques and methodology for diagnostic and interventional procedures occurring at a wound site, for example, a puncture made in the wall of an artery or vein during a medical procedure. The puncture may be the result of a catheter-based intervention, although any puncture is contemplated, accidental or intentional. The present invention has particular utility for use in and around the femoral, radial, and brachial arteries after coronary/cardiac procedures. Other utilities include soft-tissue anchoring, tendon and artery joining, vessel anastomosis, meniscal repair, thoracic lung closure, heart repair, endoscopic procedures, esophageal repair, laparoscopy, skin/epidermal wound closure and general tissue closure.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheters/catheterization procedures are well known, and typically involve insertions through the femoral artery for diagnosis or to treat cardiovascular and/or peripheral vascular diseases. After a diagnostic or interventional catheterization, the puncture formed by the catheter must be closed. The puncture opening in the artery typically ranges from 5F for a diagnostic procedure to 610F for an interventional procedure. Traditionally, intense pressure has been applied to the puncture site for at least 30–45 minutes after removal of the catheter. Other approaches include the use of a thrombotic or collagen plug or slurry, and/or other suturing methodologies for sealing the puncture. Patients who have had a femoral puncture are then required to remain at bed rest, essentially motionless and often with a heavy sandbag placed on their upper legs, for several hours to ensure that the bleeding has stopped. This traditional method of hemostasis following femoral artery access has many inadequacies. When a blockage is removed during a procedure, the patient quickly feels better and they often have more energy than they have had in years, but they must remain motionless for several hours. The weight of the sandbag on the femoral artery often causes the lower leg to tingle or go numb. The recovery time from the medical procedure may be as little as ½ hour, but the recovery time from the wound can exceed 24 hours. The longer the recovery time, the more expensive the procedure becomes, the greater the patient discomfort, and the greater the risk of complications.